Tina Russo
'Tina '''is the thrid tritagonist in ''The Looney Tunes Show. She was voiced by Jennifer Esposito in Season 1, and by Annie Mumolo in Season 2. Role Tina was the beautifal girlfriend of Daffy Duck. Before her death, She was a sassy but tough. She worked at Copy Place, where she first met Daffy after he wanted wizard cards made, the two get on and start dating, to the then jealous Lola Bunny. She and Lola eventually get on and become good friends. Tina then became Daffy's girlfriend for the rest of the series. Tina is a coordinated, responsible, no-nonsense street-smart woman. Although logical, it appeared she almost fell for Daffy's "charms". Despite their differences, Tina truly enjoys being with Daffy, understanding him the most. She is shown to be very insightful, instantly understanding the type of person Daffy was and describing him as "You're an insecure little weirdo, who lies about everything and probably cries himself to sleep every night." Despite this, she is still willing to date him as she describes him as "an abandoned building that ought to be condemned. You know, with busted windows, rats running around, a real nasty sewage situation. But maybe if the right person got a hold of it and cleaned it up, maybe they could take that disgusting building and turn it into something not so disgusting" and that she would be that person, stating that she liked a project. Daffy describes her as the "kindest, most beautiful, generous, and intelligent woman in the world" and a psychopath for dating him when she could do better. She is a hard worker, as shown by her commitment to her job and is very intelligent, as she understood how to put up a shelf and tried to give advice to Bugs (who wouldn't listen) and also helped repair his house by herself (proving she is resourceful and possibly has knowledge of plumbing and architecture). She is also shown to have a outgoing side of her personality, as she bought a motorcycle from Bugs and enjoys dancing. She is also very patient, considering how she handles Daffy and his antics. She tends to keep a calm head about everything, as shown when she isn't surprised by Daffy's antics and simply ignores him when he overreacts or stares in an apathetic manner (like in the episodes "Double Date", "It's a Handbag", and "Semper Lie"), making her one of the most rational level headed characters in the show, alongside Bugs. However, she can lose her cool from time to time, usually from customers at Copy Place or Daffy's antics (like in "Bugs & Daffy Get a Job", "That's My Baby", "Customer Service", "Dear John" and "Mr. Weiner"). She even punched Daffy after he got a new beak job that made him hideous (although he thought he looked perfect because the operation also smoothed the bump on his beak) to get him to return his face back to normal (and because he insulted her beak by calling it a nightmare). She appears to have undergone somewhat of a personality change in Season 2, although the majority of her personality is still the same. She becomes somewhat more aggressive, and is shown to at times be, as her manager described "rude and mean spirited", especially when she is annoyed with someone, even customers whom she will talk back to or argue with. Despite this, she still remains loyal and caring to her friends and loved ones. She is protective of her friends and family, as she threatened to kill Daffy if something happened to her nephew Zachary while she was at work and threatened Yosemite after he stole Lola's parking space. She was also worried about Daffy when he said he was the victim of a violent crime, but became annoyed upon hearing he merely had his purse stolen. Tina Russo is a very compassionate person and does not care about a person's background or them having an education or job, as evidenced by her dating Daffy and does not care about the opinion of others like in the episode "Year of the Duck" when she didn't care about the fact ducks weren't a very popular animal (though she was concerned about Daffy's beak job in Bugs & Daffy Get a Job) . However, she was shown to worry about her father's possible disapproval of Daffy, proving that while she doesn't care what others think about her she does care about her family's opinion. She also likes to dress simple, and while she does on occasion dress up she doesn't like wearing excessive makeup as shown in "Year of the Duck", proving further that she does not care about appearances. Castaras Tina appears in the 2017 dark cartoon crossover, She is seen in the first episode where she and Daffy discuss a date, but Tina wants to date in a resturant as Daffy wants dinner at a cafe. When the explosion hits, Tina is instantly killed after internal and head injuries. She is mentioned throught by verious characters and her grave is seen. Two episodes show her ghost. Gallery Tina's Gallery Category:Characters Category:Looney tunes characters Category:Ducks Category:Females Category:Castaras Category:Good side Category:Desceased Category:Victims